


Tu n'étais pas une Mikaelson

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s03e20, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marcel is sad and angry, No Dialogue, Short, episode 20
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Davina était morte, elle avait été sacrifiée pour permettre aux Mikaelson de remporter leur guerre contre Lucien.
Relationships: Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard





	Tu n'étais pas une Mikaelson

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Davina était morte, elle avait été sacrifiée pour permettre aux Mikaelson de remporter leur guerre contre Lucien. Elle n’était qu’une enfant, elle n’avait pas vingt ans et elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Marcel l’adorait comme sa fille et il aurait voulu la protéger pour qu’elle puisse profiter de sa jeunesse et de son existence sans soucis...Il avait faillit à sa tâche de protecteur et de père, ou plutôt on l’avait empêché de réussir. 

Davina était là allongée sur le sol, sa poitrine immobile, ses poumons vides d’air, tout ça parce qu’elle n’était pas une Mikaelson, pas digne de vivre. Il haïssait sa famille adoptive, chacun de ses membres étaient vils et égoïstes, il n’y avait qu’eux qui comptaient, les autres n’étaient là que pour servir leurs desseins. 

Marcel n’arrivait pas à croire que demain lorsque le soleil se lèverait Davina ne sourirait pas en sentant ses rayons sur sa peau, qu’elle ne râlerait plus certains matins de devoir quitter son lit douillet. Ce n’était pas juste, ce n’était pas à elle de mourir, pourquoi Freya qui était-elle aussi une puissante sorcière et qui aimait tant sa famille n’était pas celle qui s’était sacrifiée, pourquoi Marcel devait-il perdre cette jeune femme qu’il aimait plus que tout. Celle qui avait ranimé une partie de son humanité, celle pour laquelle il essayait d’être quelqu’un de bien, un homme qui pouvait se regarder dans un miroir sans avoir honte. 

Il avait cru qu’il pourrait être heureux, que les Mikaelson avaient fini de le faire souffrir et de renoncer aux gens qu’il aimait, il se rendait compte que ce n’était qu’un mensonge. Les originels passaient toujours en premier et au diable les conséquences, peu importait qui devaient payer les pots cassés. Sa flamme venait de s’éteindre et il avait froid, si froid que même en enfer il aurait été gelé. Il avait tout perdu, il ne lui restait rien, il ne savait même pas où était Davina, quel supplice elle devait endurer des mains des ancêtres. 

Il s’éloigna de cette maison maudite, il n’avait plus rien à y faire, les Mikaelson n’étaient plus sa famille et il ne souhaitait plus être des leurs, il aurait eu l’impression de trahir Davina encore une fois s’il leur pardonnait. C’était de sa faute si elle était morte et la seule façon de la venger était de tous les tuer jusqu’au dernier, aucun d’eux ne méritaient sa clémence, non aucun, pas après ce meurtre, celui de trop.


End file.
